


My Loki Fell Off of the Bifrost

by Hero_in_a_hoodie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Nursery Rhyme, Song Parody, folk song, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_in_a_hoodie/pseuds/Hero_in_a_hoodie
Summary: The plot of the Avengers movie, from Thor's point-of-view, set to the tune of "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean."





	My Loki Fell Off of the Bifrost

My Loki fell off of the Bifrost.  
My brother fell into the void.  
My Loki fell off of the Bifrost.  
“Oh, come back, my brother,” I plead.

“Come home.” “No way.” “But Father and I—”“—You did mourn? For me?”  
“Of course we did. I’m sorry you fell.” “You dropped me!”

My brother is fighting on Midgard.  
Now Loki is meeting new foes.  
My brother wants to conquer Midgard.  
To ants, he’s the boot on the toes.

“He smells crazy.” “He wants to be king because I shall be.”  
“We’ll make him talk.” “The engine's gone down!” “Loki’s free!”

Manhattan’s now under a portal  
Which aliens are flying through.  
Since Loki opened up the portal,  
The Avengers are fighting too.

“You dumb, brute beast, I'll be your new—” “—Puny God!” _Ouchie._  
"Thor, take him home to Asgard, but first let’s go eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> My bonnie lies over the ocean.  
> My bonnie lies over the sea.  
> My bonnie lies over the ocean.  
> Oh, bring back my bonnie to me.
> 
> Bring back, bring back, oh, bring back my bonnie to me, to me.  
> Bring back, bring back, oh, bring back my bonnie to me.


End file.
